memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unification II (episode)
On Romulus, Picard and Data meet with Spock, who claims to be trying to reunite the Romulans and Vulcans. While Spock works to achieve his goal, powers within the Romulan government seek to pervert his mission into an invasion of the Federation. Summary Teaser Captain Picard addresses Spock, who insists that his mission is private and is unwilling to discuss the mission with Picard as Federation representative; Spock asks Picard to leave and Picard refuses, saying that Spock's sort of "cowboy diplomacy" is not easily tolerated. "If you wish to undertake a mission with obvious repercussions for the Federation, then you should discuss it with the Federation. I'm here as their representative." Picard also has the unhappy task of informing Spock that his father is dead. Walking with him, Spock tells Picard that he and Senator Pardek are involved in an underground movement learning Vulcan philosophy, with a view to effecting the reunification of Vulcan and Romulus. Pardek had asked him to come, as a young proconsul in the Romulan Senate is promising reform and they may be able to convert him to their movement. When Picard asks Spock why he hasn't mentioned this either to the Federation or to the Vulcans, Spock says that it was a personal decision based on what happened with his small role in the early overtures to peace with the Klingons. "It was I who committed Captain Kirk to that peace mission, and I who had to bear the responsibility for the consequences to him and to his crew." Spock states that he is unwilling to risk anyone's life but his own in this venture and once again asks Picard to leave. Picard states that he almost suspects Spock's judgment is being influenced by his emotions. Spock states that Picard speaks almost as Sarek would if he were there. Picard replies that he speaks only as a Starfleet officer and cannot ignore the risks to Spock. Spock then remarks that Picard is, in his own way, as stubborn as another captain of the Enterprise that he once knew. Picard takes that as a compliment, remarking that he is in good company. Act One Data, having returned to the cloaked Klingon ship in orbit of Romulus, obtains the assistance of Captain K'Vada to access the Romulan Central Information Net, and to send a transmission to the Enterprise, piggybacking it on Romulan transmissions. In exchange, he promises to give the Klingons access to any Romulan information he uncovers. Back on Romulus, a Romulan comes to Picard and Spock's table bearing a flower – a signal that Pardek will shortly arrive. Picard and Spock discuss the underground movement, with Spock noting that it has members in four provinces and is a serious concern to the Romulan leadership, while Picard expresses skepticism regarding its chances of success, which Spock urges him to reconsider. A boy, D'Tan, arrives with an antique Vulcan book telling the history of the separation. Pardek arrives, rebukes the boy gently for bringing the book into the open, and they leave. Pardek tells Picard and Spock that Spock's presence has greatly inspired the movement, and informs them that the proconsul will meet with Spock. Act Two :"First Officer's log, Stardate 45245.8. The ''Enterprise remains at Qualor II while we continue to investigate the theft of a surplus Vulcan ship. The trail has led us to the former wife of a deceased smuggler." Riker enters a bar near the Qualor II surplus depot and encounters Amarie, a four-armed pianist and the former wife of the smuggler who died when the ''Enterprise opened fire on the ship stealing deuterium tanks from the depot. After a brief bargaining session, she agrees to provide him information on his business partners, in exchange for jazz lessons. She informs him that Omag, "a fat Ferengi", will be in the bar at some point and will have information. On Romulus, Pardek and Spock meet with Proconsul Neral. He expresses enthusiasm for their movement, even greeting Spock with "Live long and prosper", and saying he may be able to obtain the support of the Romulan Senate and is prepared to publicly endorse reunification. But after Spock leaves, Sela enters the room – she has heard the whole conversation, and Neral has tricked the underground. In the caves, Spock shares the good news, despite Picard's skepticism. Spock and Picard argue, with Picard accusing Spock of being swayed by Romulan emotions, and Spock insinuating that Picard is over-influenced by Sarek, possibly even by the results of his mind meld with the ambassador. Picard remarks that this is the second such accusation, and then states that, while the mind meld was a profound experience, his judgment was still his own. In the end, Spock concedes that there is room to suspect treachery, but resolves to play out the scene to determine what that treachery may be. Act Three Back aboard K'Vada's ship, Data is attempting to access the information net; Spock provides the last necessary cipher in order to access it. Spock notes that Picard has an almost Vulcan-like quality, which Data is surprised by given that Picard has been his role model in his quest to become more Human. Spock is fascinated by this telling Data that his intellect, physical skills and lack of emotions gives him by default what Vulcans strive for their entire lives... and yet he wishes to be Human. Data then notes that Spock is half-Human, yet chose to live a Vulcan way of life thereby abandoning what the android has always aimed for. In the bar on Qualor II, Worf requests a theme from Aktuh and Maylota, in which Amarie joins with gusto. Soon, Omag enters the bar and Worf advises Riker on the Enterprise. Riker arrives shortly and intimidates the arrogant Ferengi into revealing that he delivered the Vulcan ship to a Barolian freighter near Galorndon Core. Act Four Riker is communicating with Picard over the piggybacked subspace signal, who brings him up to date about the negotiations with Proconsul Neral. The Enterprise then makes for Galorndon Core. On K'Vada's ship, Data has accessed Romulan communications logs and finds a transmission to a Barolian ship near Galorndon Core. Although Barolians often run that trade route, the signal includes the code prefix of Romulan Intelligence. The signal is a mere four digits: 1 4 0 0. On Romulus, D'Tan catches up with Spock and shows him small carved stones, which Spock describes as the syllabic nucleus of the Vulcan language. D'Tan reveals that his parents taught him Vulcan when he was small. Summoned by Picard and Data, Spock returns to the cave. They share the message with him, and Spock immediately realizes that the proconsul has deceived him and that the Vulcan ships are involved, as 1400 hours is the time set for Spock's announcement regarding reunification. Suddenly, Sela bursts in and captures Spock, Picard, and Data; Spock realizes that Pardek has betrayed him. Sela reveals the Romulan plot: to send the Vulcan ships, full of Romulan troops, to conquer Vulcan. Act Five :"First officer's log, supplemental. The ''Enterprise has reached Galorndon Core near the border of the Neutral Zone." In orbit of Galorndon Core, the ''Enterprise receives a message, ostensibly from Picard, advising them that the initiative is successful and ordering to hold their position. Riker dismisses it. On Romulus, Spock, Data, and Picard are brought into Sela's office. She informs them that Spock will read a speech encouraging the Vulcans to welcome the "peace envoy." When Spock refuses to read that or any other statement, Sela reveals a holographic version of him that will read the speech. She then leaves to order the ships on their way, locking the three in her office. Data and Spock immediately set about to access the Romulan computer system. Back in orbit of Galorndon Core, the Enterprise detects the oncoming Vulcan ships and move to intercept. Sela returns to her office to find her three prisoners gone, and is immediately confronted by Riker and two security officers. She shoots at them, but the beam passes through them – holograms. While they are distracted, Spock and Picard emerge from the wall – also a hologram – and incapacitate Sela's guards (Spock with a nerve pinch, Picard with a right hook to the jaw), and get the drop on her. But she blusters that her forces will be on Vulcan before they can alert anyone. Dr. Crusher arrives on the bridge saying she's received an urgent distress signal from Dulisian IV calling for emergency evacuation. Just before they divert to assist, they receive a message from Spock alerting them to the invasion force and saying the Vulcan ships must be stopped at all costs. Riker tells Dr. Crusher to verify the signal from Dulisian IV, as it is probably fake. Data confirms that the message was sent and nerve pinches Sela, and the three make good their escape from the senate. The Vulcan ships begin to retreat to the Neutral Zone, with the Enterprise in pursuit. Suddenly, a warbird uncloaks; Riker calls red alert, but the warbird destroys the three Vulcan ships, then re-cloaks as quickly as it appeared. Geordi and Troi note with shock that there were over 2,000 Romulan troops aboard the Vulcan ships, but the Romulans destroyed their own invasion force rather than let them be captured. In caves that Pardek never knew about, the remaining underground movement resolves to continue working for change in Romulan society. Picard and Data prepare to beam up to K'Vada's ship, but Spock chooses to remain behind, saying his work has never been more important. As Picard and Spock discuss their gently adversarial relationship, Spock comments that Picard may know Sarek "better than his own son did. My father and I never chose to meld." On hearing this, Picard says, "I offer you the chance to touch what he Sarek shared with me." As Data watches, Spock places his hand on Picard's face and makes contact with the essence of Sarek that remains in Picard's mind, and Picard thus fulfills the request that Sarek made: Spock's face is suffused with emotion as he realizes the depth of his father's love for him. Memorable quotes "I have to ask you about your husband." "Well, it was nice while it lasted... which husband?" "The dead one, I'm afraid." : - Riker and Amarie "What is that dreadful noise?! It sounds like a Bardakian pronghorn moose!" : - Omag, in response to Worf's and Amarie's singing in Klingon. "I think I'll take this opportunity to remove my ears." : - Picard "Excuse me, I'm just finishing up a speech–for you, Mr. Spock. I rather enjoy writing. I don't get to do it very often in this job." "Perhaps you would be happier in another job." : - Sela and Data "I'm afraid I don't know too much about Romulan disruptor settings." : - Spock, holding Sela at gunpoint ""Cowboy diplomacy?"" : - Spock "As you examine your life, do you find you have missed your Humanity?" "I have no regrets." "No regrets.' That is a Human expression." "''Yes. Fascinating." : - '''Data and Spock "In your own way, you are as stubborn as another captain of the Enterprise I once knew." "Then I am in good company, sir." : - Spock and Picard Background Information Story and production * As with the previous episode, a title card ran before the teaser in tribute to Gene Roddenberry. * The principal photography for "Unification II" took place before the filming of the first part, although several scenes of the first part were filmed during the production of the second part. The episode was filmed between Monday and Wednesday on Paramount Stage 5, 8, 9, and 16. Additional second unit shots were filmed on Thursday on Paramount Stage 9. * Although this was the second part of , it was the first to be filmed, in order to accommodate Leonard Nimoy's schedule. This explains why the episodes were released in reversed order on video in the US ("Unification I" released as episode 108, "Unification II" released as episode 107) * These episodes were created in part to promote , and although that movie was released later, these episodes were produced after the film, making them Nimoy's final appearance as Spock for eighteen years until 2009's . Spock's dialogue with Picard in the teaser was intended to tie in with which was released in theaters less than a month after this episode aired. * According to Cliff Bole, Nimoy originally wanted his son, Adam to direct "Unification", but this fell through, so he was called in as director, despite it didn't fit into his usual four-episode rotation. http://www.startrek.com/article/catching-up-with-trek-director-cliff-bole-part-1 Later, Adam Nimoy indeed directed two episodes of TNG, and . * This episode and its predecessor share the same titular fashion with & in that they do not contain the word "Part" in the name of the episode. * On Friday the sets were visited by alumni of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill who received a tour on Paramount Stage 8 and 9. * First UK airdate: 8 February 1995 Cast and characters * Malachi Throne (Senator Pardek) was also with Leonard Nimoy during his first appearance in Star Trek, the first Star Trek: The Original Series pilot , as the voice of The Keeper. He had also previously appeared as Commodore José I. Mendez in . * This is Nimoy's third of four Star Trek appearances without William Shatner. The other three are , , and . * This episode also marks the final appearance of the mysterious character of Sela, although Denise Crosby does reprise her role of Natasha Yar in . Continuity * Data, who meets Spock in this episode, had, during his , been told by Spock's favorite irrational foil that, while he did not possess pointed ears, he sounded "just like a Vulcan". * Geordi was stranded on Galorndon Core during third season episode , although there were no references to the Enterprise-D ever having visited the planet before. * Neral is later mentioned in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode as being Praetor in 2374. He later appears, played by Hal Landon Jr. in . * This episode contains the first instance of Klingon Opera in the series. * The avian sculptures seen in the bar on Qualor II were previously seen in Karnas' office in the first season episode . * For a brief moment, boom operator Bill Gocke can be seen in a reflection in the glass pyramid on Neral's desk at the end of the episode. This is one of two unintended appearances of production staff members on The Next Generation. Awards * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Art Direction for a Series. Video and DVD releases *As a stand-alone UK VHS rental release, CIC Video, 1992 *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 54, catalog number VHR 2638, *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek - Crossovers Set: *In feature-length form, as part of the UK VHS release Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies: Volume 4, catalog number VHR 4104, *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 5.3, *As part of the TNG Season 5 DVD collection *In feature-length form, as part of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete TV Movies collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Capt. Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Cmdr. William Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Special guest star * Leonard Nimoy as Spock Guest stars * Stephen Root as K'Vada * Malachi Throne as Pardek * Norman Large as Neral * Daniel Roebuck as Jaron * William Bastiani as Omag * Susan Fallender as Romulan woman ;And * Denise Crosby as Sela Co-stars * Vidal Peterson as D'Tan * Harriet Leider as Amarie Uncredited co-stars * Amigron as Romulan civilian * Aylward as Romulan civilian * Majel Barrett as Narrator * Carla Beachcomber as Romulan civilian * Chuck Borden as Romulan guard * Bravo as Romulan civilian * Errol Bryand as Romulan civilian * Carl David Burks as Russell * Jerry Crowl as Antican bar patron * Joey Davis as command division officer * Denise Deuschle as Romulan guard * Nick Dimitri as Romulan guard * Judi M. Durand as Amarie (voice) * Carmen Emeterio as Romulan civilian * Aruni Devi Hansen as humanoid bar patron * Linda Harcharic as Romulan civilian * Christie Haydon as Romulan civilian * Jacobson as Romulan civilian * Leonard Jones as Zakdorn waiter * Arvo Katajisto as Romulan guard * Mark Lentry as ** Romulan civilian ** Science division lieutenant * Heather Long as Omag's woman * Manno as Romulan civilian * Marco as Romulan civilian * Justin McCarty as Romulan civilian * Miller as Romulan civilian * Michael Moorhead as Klingon officer * Shauna O'Brien as Omag's woman * Bill E. Rogers as operations division officer * April Rossi as space hooker * Howard Sands as Human bar patron * Michael Scranton as Romulan guard * Diane Todd as Romulan civilian * Guy Vardaman as Klingon helmsman * Wayland as Romulan civilian * Unknown actress as Neral's secretary (voice) Stand-ins and photo doubles * David Keith Anderson - stand-in for LeVar Burton * Eddie - stand-in for Stephen Root & William Bastiani * Henry - stand-in for Malachi Throne * Tim McCormack - stand-in for Brent Spiner, Norman Large & Vidal Peterson * Melba - stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Lorine Mendell - stand-in for Gates McFadden, Harriet Leider & Denise Crosby * Patrick - stand-in for Leonard Nimoy * Richard Sarstedt - stand-in for Daniel Roebuck & Malachi Throne and stand-in and Photo double for Jonathan Frakes * Dennis Tracy - stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Guy Vardaman - stand-in for Leonard Nimoy * James Washington - stand-in for Michael Dorn * Cindy White as photo double/music double for Harriet Leider * Jerry Zimmer as photo double/music double for Harriet Leider * Unknown actress - stand-in for Susan Fallender References Aktuh and Melota; Andorian blues; Bardakian pronghorn moose; Barolian freighter; cafe; carrier wave; defector; disruptor array; Galorndon Core; James T. Kirk, Klingon opera; Melor Famagal; priority 1 distress call; Rutian; Sector 213; Spock One; suck salt; T'Pau; Uhlan; unnamed Apollo class starships; Vulcan defense vessel |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Wiedervereinigung? Teil II es:Unification, Part II fr:Unification, Part II ja:TNG:潜入!ロミュラン帝国・後編～ミスター・スポックとの再会～ nl:Unification, Deel II pl:Unification, część II